


Memory Loss

by MagicMage



Series: Angelics, Humans, and Demons [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Language, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMage/pseuds/MagicMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OC losing their memory and the only thing left to remind them of how they were is a diary left by themselves before the memory loss. What would be written in the diary?"</p><p>-- http://fuckyeahcharacterdevelopment.tumblr.com/post/87674194518/imagine-your-oc-losing-their-memory-and-the-only</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Loss

_"You don't know him, but he needs you."_

"Shin?" He looked up at the black haired male in his early twenties, who watched him hopefully. He stared back blankly into the void of blue eyes, “Does it say anything important?” the black haired male's voice cracked as he spoke and so he looked back at the page of the book.

“It's... Mostly empty.” he muttered, “Is that my name?” As he glanced up he caught the look of anguish on the other's face.

“No, well, sort of. Shindo Kanau is your name.” The male's gaze dropped to his clasped hands, hunched forward in the hospital chair, his hair falling in to his face, “I'm Finian.”

“Finian.” he tried, watching as Finian tensed, hesitated, and then nodded slowly.

It made him feel... something, to see Finian look so broken. He watched him in silence for a few minutes from the bed, glancing back at the strange line in the book and then back at Finian. “What happened?” he asked, pondering the strange line, pondering his empty brain. Finian sniffed, he realised that he'd been trying not to cry, and looked up at him with wet eyes.

“You uh... you hit your head and you started gapping and you wouldn't go to the doctor, and when you went to the doctor they said... well some strange medical stuff and then you wrote... that.” Finian motioned weakly at the diary.

He shook his head, “There's not very much here.” he pursed his lips at the book. How unhelpful of himself. He didn't even know what he looked like, didn't feel attached to his own name, and all he'd written himself was that this person needed him.

“Your eyes just went all blank...” Finian croaked, “and here we are.”

His life had only begun moments before, looking down at the lettering on the page. Written in two ways.

“ _You don't know him, but he needs you.”_

_「彼は知らないんだけど、彼はあなたを必要しているよ。」_

“Why did I write it in this language as well?” he asked, frowning down at it.

“Japanese.” Finian provided, looking up and stretching to try and see the message. He found himself covering it with his hands so the other couldn't see it. “You're Japanese so, you probably wondered if you'd wake up having lost your English.” Finian stood up.

He slapped the book shut, hiding it from him, for some reason. Instead of trying to see what was in the book though, Finian covered his hands and stared earnestly into his eyes.

“I could fix it. Just let me fix it.” he begged. He wondered what that meant. He glanced at the book under his hands and Finian's hands. Did it have something to do with that? “I know you hate when I use my abilities on you, and that time when you broke your arm you didn't let me fix it, and when Masa beat the shit out of you you wouldn't let me fix it, and you told me to stop touching you because you were afraid I'd make you _happy,_ but _please_.”

He blinked at the wide blue eyes, like the sky, like the ocean, which continued to brim with tears, but for some reason he refused to let them fall. Finian had just said a lot of words, and most of them had made no sense.

“I can't do it...” Finian dropped his gaze to their hands and then let go, his arms dropping to his sides, “I can't handle you not remembering me, I was alone for one hundred and fifty years, I don't want to be alone again.”

“That's not possible.” he replied, “You're like twenty years old.” Finian laughed, though it sounded more like he'd choked, then took a very long step back from the hospital bed, and looked up at him with tears falling down his face. His stomach clenched, why did he look so sad?

“Y-yeah.” Finian coughed, turning away, towards the window into the hallway where the blinds were pulled shut. He could see the distraught man rubbing at his cheeks. It was a really childish action, he thought, and looked down at the book again.

He wondered how he could be so important to this person, this person who he barely knew from himself. The only thing he could remember about this person was that he had blue eyes which swallowed him. He wondered why he needed to remember. He wished he had provided more information in the book, a proper explanation. The pen used to write the words sat closed at his side, tucked against his leg, he'd obviously written what he'd wanted to write.

“Okay.” he heard himself speaking, before the thought had even finished processing. Finian turned around slowly, looking guarded and unsure even as another tear fell down his face.

“Do you mean that? Like... really mean that, because I don't want to do something and then you'll remember and you'll hate me.” Finian took a short step back towards the bed, but he kept his hands held tightly against his front as if he was afraid that he would be touched. It was odd, he didn't understand it, but all he knew was that Finian _needed_ him. He didn't know what it meant, he didn't know why it was there, but if that was his one job, he'd do it.

“Yeah, I mean,” he turned and put the book down on the table beside the bed, looking back up at Finian as he set it down, “I don't like seeing you... upset like that.”

The smile which cracked on to Finian's face was beautiful, like seeing the sun for the first time after months of rain, and then it was gone, replaced by a look of seriousness. Finian nodded slowly, approaching the edge of the bed. “I'll have to get close to you.” he warned, putting a hand on the bed and watching.

“Kay.”

Finian pushed himself up on to the bed, pressed his knee into the mattress for leverage and swung up on to the bed. He knelt over his legs, straddling them, but making sure not to put too much pressure on him.

“And I _will_ have to touch you.” Finian added, tentatively reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, over the thin blue hospital gown. He could feel the warmth of the hand, suddenly the world felt a bit brighter.

He shrugged, he didn't understand why that was important. Finian's mouth tugged up in one corner. He looked apprehensive for a moment, and then reached forward.

Suddenly he was pulled into a very tight hug, Finian stretching forward and resting his nose in his hair. He felt like it was probably the best day of his life, like he would never be happier, he was content, he was safe. And he didn't understand why Finian sobbed, or why he felt Finian's forehead pressed to the crown of his head, or why he could feel the moisture of Finian's tears in his hair.

And then Shindo knew exactly why he could feel moisture in his hair.

“Hey.” he whispered, reaching up around Finian's back and tugging him closer, “Come on, you don't have to get all teary, I thought it only took one Angel's Tear to heal.”

The arms wrapped so tightly around his shoulders tugged him even closer, and Shindo wondered if he could breathe, or if his ribs would break.

“Don't leave me.” Finian whimpered, and Shindo shook his head against the Finian's collarbone. Then Finian relaxed in to the hug, resting his forehead on Shindo's shoulder and shaking his head as well. Shindo felt more tears falling and soaking the gown.

“Fin, it's all right.” he replied softly, running a hand up Finian's back. Yeah, he'd definitely written the right thing in the stupid book Finian had given him to 'maybe help remember'. He realised, then, the high he was floating on, only slightly, and poked the angel hard in the back. Said back tensed at the gesture, “Hey, you--”

“I'm sorry, I-I knew if I returned your memories to you that you'd remember ev-verything and some of the th-things are really painful so...”

Yeah, in that moment he realised a few of those things, his breath catching slightly. Finian pulled back, looking at him with great concern. His face was red, his eyes were also red but the tears made his eyes _blue,_ his hair was sticking to his face in some places. Shindo wasn't sure he'd ever seen him look this dishevelled and not beautiful before.

“S-Sorry. What that too quick? I know you don't like it... I don't know how to do it quickly without dropping you every little while”

Shindo scoffed, taking a hand off of Finian's back and pulling it back around intending to push him, only to feel like the world had plummeted slightly. Finian grabbed his hand back, pulling it against his chest. Shindo took a shaking breath, everything was okay. His other hand found it's way around to his chest as well, and Finian leaned back a bit farther so he could take hold of that one as well.

“It's fine.” Shindo said, “Just don't drop me, okay?” Finian's hands squeezed his, his gaze dropping to the covers.

“The doctor could walk in--”

“It's fine.”

“Or Jadmei, I'm sorry, I-I called him so--”

“Fin, it's fine.”

“And I'm touching you so I'm really sorry but--”

“Fin!” The angel's eyes snapped up to his again, and he saw his throat bob as he swallowed thickly, “I don't hate you. I gave myself a note so I knew I'd be okay with you doing this, I can't feel fear right now, so as far as you touching me goes I'm very much okay.”

Finian glanced over at the book, “What did it say?” he asked, his curiosity offsetting his panic.

“That you needed me. Best way to get Shindo to do something is to guilt trip him, so I did that. I also figured that if I was going to forget everything, I'd also forget how fucking scary your magic bullshit is.” He shrugged, and Finian grinned. He didn't deny the needing part, which he was glad for because considering the waterworks a few moments prior, he hadn't been wrong.

“You're a genius.” Finian said, holding Shindo's hands against his chest and bumping his forehead against his.

“Mm, and I'll probably believe that until you let go of me.” Shindo agreed, tapping his thumb against Finian's chest lightly.

“I tell you that you're important to me a lot right?” Finian asked softly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Plenty. And since the world is rosy and wonderful right now, I'll tell you that you're important to me too. I'm not going anywhere, either. Until you send me away, I'll figure out how to stay around you.”

The angel nodded, “You're important to me.” he muttered.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good...” Finian leaned back again, keeping a strong hold on his hands, “Because you're stuck for me for the next two hours.”

Shindo was pretty sure that was supposed to annoy him, but as long as Finian was happy, and he was happy, he really couldn't get why. He knew it should bother him, but he just raised his eyebrows and shrugged instead.

“Check back with me in about an hour, I'll probably have something to say about it then.” he replied.

Finian laughed, and that was good enough for him.


End file.
